Minecraft Adventure
by Supergamer100499
Summary: What will you do when you find yourself stranded on a beach? Will you do anything you can to survive? This is only the beginning.


**_Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Fan-Fiction so please cut me some slack, I'll continue this is you guys want me_**  
**_to, but for now this is it, I also have school and other things to take care of so... Allons Y? (doctor who ^_^)_**  
**_Note: I do not own Minecraft (duh)_**

**_Chapter 1:_**  
**_One sunny day in the land of Minecraftia, something was lying on a beach._**

  
**_ With ?  
_****_"Huh... Where am I?" he thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything but his name... Steve was his name._**  
**_He looked around and quickly realised he was alone in the wilderness. He knew how to survive on his own, but he_**  
**_wasn't sure how long he could be here. The first thing he saw when he looked around was trees, and thought about_**  
**_having no tools. "I guess I should go and attempt to get some wood." he thought. As he approached the tree he_**  
**_believed he saw something in the distance, but then a second later it was gone. He shrugged it off and readied his fist,_**  
**_ready to be hurt by the tree. As he swung with all of his might to his surprise it damaged the tree, but not him. He_**  
**_kept hitting the tree, determined to get some wood. Once the block he was hitting finally gave in, it shrinked in size_**  
**_and hovered above the ground. He had looked at it for a second before picking it up, wondering how it was able to_**  
**_float._**

  
**_-3 hours later- "Finally have enough wood, now I need to make some shelter." Saying that as Steve looked up, he_**  
**_noticed that the sun was going to set soon. Steve quickly crafted some planks and began working on his house._**  
**_Once he had just finished putting the doors in, he went inside as the moon rose. He had four planks left, and_**  
**_using them he made a crafting bench._**

  
**_ Somewhere with someone else._**  
**_He looked over to see a fellow person lying on a beach, he noted that he looked confused and kept watching. As the_**  
**_figure got up, he swore that it saw him for a second. Relieved that he had shrugged it off, he waited and watched the_**  
**_strange person work through the day. As the stranger finished his house and went inside, he marked the strangers_**  
**_location on his map. "This will do, I will talk to him tomorrow to figure out how he got here and if he would like to_**  
**_work together." he thought to himself. Now he headed back to his house, where he would need to finish making his iron_**  
**_armor._**

  
**_ With Steve_**  
**_As Steve spent the night thinking to himself, it had seemed morning come rather quickly. He didn't let that bother him,_**  
**_and went to get some more wood. As he was out busy punching trees, he saw a figure heading over a grassy hill towards_**  
**_him. As he readied himself for a fight, he soon realised that he would be no match being that the guy was wearing Iron_**  
**_Armor. When he turned around to run, the man in the iron armor called out "Do not fear me, I have only come to_**  
**_talk." Steve hesitated whether to believe him or not, but then quickly thought "He could help me out, and besides,_**  
**_what would he be able to take? I don't think he would want anything from me." As he walked up to Steve he sheathed_**  
**_his Iron Sword._**

  
**_ With Both_**  
**_The first thing Steve asked his was why he had his Iron Sword out. The stranger_**  
**_quickly replied, "You don't know? Monsters come out at night, and I set out in the morning, there are 2 monsters_**  
**_that live out in the morning, those would be Spiders, who are alright unless attacked, and there are Creepers._**  
**_Creepers silently walk up to you and try to blow you up. Like the one behind you." He said before quickly rushing_**  
**_behind Steve and killing it. "Wow, thanks for saving my ass." Steve said. "You can thank me later, for now we need to_**  
**_go to shelter, where we are safe." He replied with a smile. "We can head back to my house, we should be fine there."_**  
**_As they walked to Steve's house they shared names. "My name is Kyle, how about you?" "Steve" he said. "Pleasure to_**  
**_make your acquaintance." Kyle replied. Then he quickly added, "You know, I saw you working the other day, and was_**  
**_wondering if you would like to work together? I marked your house on my map here, once we're done at your place_**  
**_we can head back to mine and make you some armor and tools." "Sounds like a good plan to me." Steve replied with a_**  
**_grin._**

  
**_Once they had finally made it to steve's house, Kyle helped him tidy up the place before heading out, making him_**  
**_some furniture. Steve had said thanks, and Kyle replied "Think nothing of it friend, I got your back." Steve smiled at_**  
**_the word "Friend" happy that he made a new friend in his second day. At Kyle's place Kyle made Steve a bed, Iron_**  
**_Armor, Tools, and gave him plenty of food to help him last. Kyle also taught Steve how to make a lot of other things,_**  
**_such as chests for when he gets back. As Steve left, he thanked Kyle and left as Kyle called, "No problem, take care!"_**  
**_Steve made it back at his place just in the nick of time, and made those chests Kyle taught him to make, and plopped_**  
**_down the bed and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next adventure that awaits._**

**_Well, this was an easy chapter, with the start of the story. Once again, if enough of you like it, I will continue it. Bye_**  
**_for now and look out for a hopeful chapter 2!_**


End file.
